The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing device users may knowingly or unknowingly disclose, to various entities over a computer network, information associated with a user or the computing device that may be usable to identify or locate the user, including but not limited to personal information, activities, proclivities, computing environments, relationships (e.g., with people, places or things), computing devices, physical environment, information captured from computing device sensors (or inferences drawn from that information), preferences, patterns of behavior, and/or any other information useful in identifying or understanding a user and his or her interests (collectively “context information”).
In return, entities such as advertisers or vendors of goods/services may provide content targeted to the user. The user may benefit from this personalized content by having a better experience with content that is more likely to be relevant or desirable. Entities such as advertisers and vendors may benefit because users are more likely to engage targeted content than untargeted content. However, users may wish to protect their privacy. Disclosure of personal or contextual information to one or more entities over a computer network may enable personal identification of the user and/or other undesirable side effects, such as a precise location of the user. This loss of privacy may lead to damage of the user's reputation, financial well being, and/or safety.